Wishes
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: what happens when Gwen wishes her life to be alternative... DRAMA... Her life changes. Everyones does. Duncan, gets sent... Her friends hate her... read how, where, when, etc in WISHES!


**Hiii... I'm Back... after 3 weeks did you miss me? xD... I published 2 more stories read em... xD**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked at the bruise's she got, because of being bullied by Heather. She hated her life. She hated high school. It was a cruel and unusual punishment. She was here with her boyfriend, Duncan, watching the stars. She saw a shooting star.<p>

"Hey look! A shooting star. Quick! Make a wish!", she shouted. Duncan chuckled. I wish I was living in an alternative universe, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

I woke up for another day of high school, but in front of me was a small, elf-like figure was standing in front of me.

"W-who are you?", I stuttered, the small figure smiled.

"Fear me not", he/she reassured me, "I am Holly, you wished to live in an alternative universe, you got it!".

"What do you mean?", I asked, still uncomfortable.

"Well, dear, you wished you could live in an alternate universe. I'm here to tell you, that I came true", he smiled, "and help you with some details", before I could reply she was gone.

I went down stairs, my mother was cooking something and it actually smelled nice! School was a breeze until lunch time.

"Hey Bridge", I said to my best friend. She frowned and left, that really ruined my day! Why was she ignoring me, like we use to Heather. Where was Duncan. I haven't seen him all day.

* * *

><p><strong>At Home…<strong>

"Holly, Holly!", I shouted, "Holly!".

"Heeeeerrrrrreeeeeee!", sang she.

"You know how you said, you're going to tell me about a few details?", I asked, "Well, its time, Why are my best friends ignoring me? Why are my worst enemies suddenly my pals? Where is Duncan? And, why is my mom a good cook all of a sudden?".

"Dear", Holly started, "opposite of your life. Your best friends aren't your best friends any more. You're one of the Cool kids now dear, so your enemies are you friends. Your mum is a good cook because its opposite! Its all because you made that wish".

"What about Duncan?", I asked scared. Her expression saddened.

"Let me show you", she held out her hand I held on.

Suddenly we were in a whole new place.

"Don't worry, no one can see us", Holly whispered to me. "There he is". Duncan was in a cell, looking miserable. "You did this to him", Holly told me, "it's all because you made your silly wish! For your own good, you made everyone's life miserable". With a click of her fingers, we were back home and Holly gone.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gwen honey", called my mom, "can you come here a min". I went over. "We have good news for you, me and Chris are getting married!", she said joyfully. I nearly fainted and barfed. But something saved me a while. Trent (the neighbor hood buzz kill) came into my house.<p>

"Ah, Trent, my daughters soul mate!", I had enough! I ran back to my room.

* * *

><p>"Holly! Holly", I shouted. No answer. I wasn't stuck like this was I? I ran to the terrace. There has to be something I can do!<p>

"Hey Big Guy", I said to God, "Look please! I want my life back. I learnt my lesson. I'm going to close my eyes and please can you do your miracle stuff and let me be on that terrace with Duncan before I made that wish". I closed my eyes. After a while I opened it. Nothing.

I ran into my room crying. I was stuck like this. Why? Just then my prayers were answered. Duncan walked into my room.

"Gwen are you crying?", He asked. I quickly wiped my tears and hugged him.

It was like one of our old hugs. He hugged back, of coarse. Everything was back to normal.

He lightened up. And pulled out a cupcake from behind him. "Happy birthday Gwen", he said. I smiled. "Make a wish", he suggested, as he put a candle on the cupcake.

"I don't need to, I have it all already. I'm with you aren't I?". I kissed him. His lips were warm on mine. Everything was back to normal.

Thanks Big Guy…...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope so... remember rewies make ppl happy<strong>


End file.
